


descent

by sgt_jerk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_jerk/pseuds/sgt_jerk
Summary: "Let me go home, I don't have the endurance for this! I'm done for the day, okay?”"Endurance? Is that what you're worried about?” His tone seemed calm, but Yuuri knew better than to take anything about Victor at face value. “I can change my...coaching strategy.”- -Work hard, play hard.





	descent

Practice was beating Yuuri down, more than usual. Lap after lap with quad axles, endless spins, over and over around the rink. It wasn't so much the laps, or the spins, or the fact that Yuuri's breakfast this morning had consisted of exactly one hard-boiled egg and a meager amount of spinach, but the combination of all three factors, on top of the fact that Victor was still barking at him across the rink had put him directly on edge.

 

         "Tighter on the descent, Yuuri!" Victor sat at his usual perch on the edge of the rink, legs crossed.

Yuuri’s breath was emptying out his chest, and his head was starting to feel lighter than usual. The cold of the ice rink mingled with his body heat from all the exertion and just made him feel feverish.

         “Let those arms loose! Delicate and graceful, not like a brick wall!”

Lifting his arms above him, he tried his hardest to float, delicately yet gracefully, out into the next spin in the program until he forgot to watch his foot position and of _course_ he tripped, landing on the ice in a way that might have looked an awful lot like a brick wall coming down.

His shoulder hit the ice hard, and his glasses went skittering out across the rink surface and out of his reach.

 

                  “Damn it-“ He tried not to curse in front of Victor, usually, but he really couldn't avoid it sometimes.

"Yuuri! Get back to it, we don't have time to go back over this again!” His voice rang across the ice, sharp and forbidding.

He could feel the cold of the ice slowly beginning to saturate his practice leggings, and all of a sudden he was cold and wet and sweaty and out of breath all at the same time, and his head was still spinning. He fell forward onto his hands from his seated position on the floor of the rink, and couldn't look up. If he met Victor's eyes, he was positive he'd scream or cry or run off the rink, and none of these choices seemed like a respectable option at this point in the evening. His heartbeat rung in his ears, and the sound was all-encompassing.

 

         "Yuuri," Suddenly, Victor's voice was a lot closer, just above him. The practice lights cast his shadow long and thin over the ice just in front of his hands. "Are you hurt?"

         "N-no! I'm not."

He exhaled shakily, pale fingertips clenching into the dully reflective ice.

         "Good. Let's get back up." His tone was curt, and entirely unfeeling, and Yuuri felt all the heat rush back to his face, putting his embarrassment on display all at once.

         Every fiber of his being felt heavy and achey. “Victor, wait!”

         "We don’t have time to sit around, Yuuri.”

         “Yes we do! I’m not going anywhere!”

Victor tsked audibly above him, and he still couldn’t bring himself to look up at him.

         "Yuuri, we're not done. This combo should be smooth, and we're not even close to getting that transition down-"

                  "No, I'm not going to!" He felt a rush of anger and adrenaline pulling through his chest, and he stood back up, facing Victor's

astonished expression.

            "I'm tired, and sick of being...barked at!"

            Victor's eyes widened, and Yuuri could have sworn he saw his face flush. He stood in front of him, fists clenched.

            "Let me go home, I don't have the endurance for this! I'm done for the day, okay?”

            "Endurance? Is that what you're worried about?” His tone seemed calm, but Yuuri knew better than to take anything about Victor at face value. “I can change my...coaching strategy.”

            "Yes! Clearly you should! I'm hungry and tired, and I'm can’t-" He was stopped short when Victor pressed a finger to his mouth to quiet him.

            "Yuuri, I didn't come to train you only to get this far, and be let down by your lack of endurance," He retracted his finger, and began to move towards the ice gate.

            “I can teach you about how to find better endurance in your performance, but you have to let me help you.”

            “ _Teach_ me? What does that mean?”

            “It means that something has to change here. You’re just going in circles right now, and I know you have the potential to do much better than practice the same errors over and over,” He drew his finger down his mouth, lingering at Yuuri’s bottom lip. “You simply need to exercise different muscles,”

            He couldn’t hold back a gasp at the gesture, and Victor took advantage of the motion to slip a finger into his mouth.

The motion tugged at his navel, making his mouth water at the pressure on his tongue. The aftermath of his previous anger still lingered in his chest and stomach.

“How do you plan on teaching me?” He raised an eyebrow, drawing his tongue along the bottom of Victor’s finger.

“If you’ll be more patient, you’ll see,” He drawled, running his other hand along Yuuri’s outer thigh. It chilled him where his hand had been, and he found himself closing his lips around the finger cleaved to his tongue, sucking hard with no small amount of teeth.

Victor’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and really, this could only be seen as a fair retribution for the grueling practice session.

Yuuri dropped his finger from his mouth, pushing the other man away with a firm push at his chest. He glided over to the waist-height rail dividing the ice from the empty bleachers, leaning back against it.

 

“I thought we were supposed to be learning about _endurance_ , not patience,” He placed a firm hand on both of Victor’s shoulders, guiding him to his knees on the cold ice. His cheeks were pink and fully flushed, eyes now like saucers. “How about you can show me how to to last a good, long time, instead of just telling me?”

“Ah-yes…yes Yuuri.” The other man licked his lips, laying a hand against his hardening cock. Yuuri shivered, pushing his hips towards Victor’s line of sight.

“Good. Go on, coach,” He reached down, to pull down the waistband of his practice pants, which revealed his already-firm cock. “Show me.”

With very little hesitation, Victor licked up the length of his dick, warm tongue sweeping the surface enthusiastically. 

            His mouth rushed to the tip, covering its entirety with a soft, warm, heat. He swirled his tongue around it, sucking and laboring over it like it was his sole occupation.  His gloved hands ran up his inner legs, to cup against his ass, pulling Yuuri’s hips even closer to his mouth. The motion sent a bolt of arousal up his spine, and he had to fight the urge to sink the rest of his dick into the other man’s mouth indiscriminately. Instead, he let out a low moan, and leaned back further against the rink railing.

            Victor was sucking every drop of precum out of him, and paused his work on the tip to dampen the rest of his shaft. He retracted his head for a moment, lips damp and shiny.

“If I…keep at it like this you won’t last very long.” He said, laughingly letting out a gasping breath.

            Yuuri felt his cheeks grow hot, and the sting of the remnant irritation from earlier in the evening reared its head.

“ _Don’t_ tell me what I can and can’t do,” He grabbed the back of Victor’s head to push it back onto his cock, this time forcing the other man to take its entirety into his mouth. He groaned around the obstruction, puckering his mouth around its girth. Yuuri knotted his fingers in the other man’s silvery hair, one hand propping him up to aid his aching thighs.

  He drawled out a moan as Victor returned with even further enthusiasm to his work, lapping at the underside of his dick. The sensation of his hot, wet mouth was accentuated by the cold around them. He rocked into his damp mouth ceaselessly, coating his length with a mixture of saliva and precum. Victor clutched at his thighs, hands pawing at the muscles.

In a moment, he pushed back from Yuuri’s dick, whipping both gloves off and tossing them aside to stroke his hard cock “God, _Victor_ -“  

            He was panting as he stroked him, mouth half glazed with precum. “How’s…that…endurance coming?” Yuuri could only let out an anguished moan in response, letting his head fall back.

            “…Good.” He replied, and by way of further response, fell back on his cock, hanging onto it with both hands while sucking on the tip. It was overwhelming and Yuuri could feel the rush of warmth rushing throughout his chest, curling in his stomach and through his navel.

            “Victor I- I’m going to-“

            With Yuuri’s outburst, Victor downed his cock, eyes fluttering closed. He sucked him through his orgasm, catching every drop of cum, and holding Yuuri's dick deep inside his mouth.

    

            He sunk back onto the rail, eyes closed, head ringing with the force of climax. Blinking and huffing for breath, he felt Victor’s hand on his hip, and, peering down, saw his face nuzzled against his thigh.

            “…Thanks for the lesson, coach,” He said, grinning down at him. Victor let out what could only be described as a giggle, sighing against his leg. Peering up at him through his bangs, he shot Yuuri a grin.

            “Only trying to help you improve,” Dropping a kiss on Yuuri’s leg, he hauled himself up from the icy floor to meet his gaze.  “But I think you’ve had enough practice for today.” 

 

 


End file.
